erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Scott
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Scott. Overview As the main villain of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Scott's approach to the game is different from the previous antagonists: instead of deliberately going after the opposing team, he sabotages his own while pretending to lead them to victory. His ultimate scheme is to utterly destroy his team while finding the McLean-Brand Chris Head to survive any elimination attempts on himself. Thus, with only himself remaining on the team, he plans to pick off the remaining competitors one-by-one until he is the victor. By these means, he has made enemies with everyone on the Rats, as well as the Mutant Maggots when he swaps. Due to his actions throughout the season, Scott does not receive any pity or sympathy from the other contestants after he received near-death injuries and had to be placed in a mechanical suit in order to live. In Total Drama All-Stars, Scott is accepted into the Villainous Vultures and develops almost no major conflicts with his mostly veteran team. While he maintains his antagonistic qualities, seeing himself as one of the only "real" villains of the bunch, he primarily serves as the comic relief. Scott even manages to find his first girlfriend in Courtney. Alejandro In Heroes vs. Villains, due to Scott refusing to jump off the cliff because of his fear of Fang, the Robot containing Alejandro is knocked into the water, and the sharks promptly attack it, causing it to explode and release Alejandro. He says in the confessional that he is happy to be free, and reminds himself to thank Scott for his cowardice. Alejandro cheers for Scott in Food Fright as he is trying to complete the obstacle course. Scott mocks Alejandro for faking his paralyzed legs in Suckers Punched, saying "Wakey Wakey, Legs-A-Fakey" when he approaches. Courtney joins in, saying Alejandro would never be able to gain anyone's trust anymore, and calls him "Al" to spite him. Alejandro politely requests her to not refer to him by that name, but Scott eagerly exclaims there was nothing wrong with the name "Al" as that was his sister's name. He then proceeds to explain that she was also a hog caller, and call's out "Swee" to imitates a pig's call. However he attracts a real pig who charges at him and slams him to the ground. Alejandro is seen wide-eyed and speechless during this display. By the time of You Regatta Be Kidding Me, Scott notices that he and Alejandro were the only true villains left on the Villainous Vultures, and their team was getting taken over by heroes since Cameron and Courtney switched over from the hamsters, while Gwen was a "Wanna be". He states in the confessional that he felt he and Alejandro were outnumbered, implying he feels some sort of kinship with the Spaniard. Alejandro attempts to reveals Mal's secret to Scott in The Obsta-Kill Kourse. However Alejandro decides to tell Scott later as the latter was busy being electrocuted at the time. Later on Scott is easily convinced by Mal that it was Alejandro who made Cameron kiss Courtney and that he was responsible for ending their relationship. As a result Scott joins everyone else in voting off Alejandro that night. Anne Maria In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Anne Maria argues with Scott when he says he will protect the girls. Scott almost drowns Anne Maria later in this episode, causing her to become angry. When a mysterious figure takes Anne Maria away, Scott tells Zoey to leave her. Applejack In My Little Cutie Talent Workers, despite telling Applejack he's a farmer like her, Applejack wasn't fooled by his kindness because Erin told her everything about him. B B's genius is immediately declared by Scott to be a problem, particularly with his ability to create useful gadgets that could help his team win. He ultimately has to resort to sabotage in order to eliminate him. Brick In Truth or Laser Shark, Scott and everybody laughed at Brick after finding out that he wet his pants on the first and last day of school. In Ice Ice Baby, Scott enters a brawl between him, Brick and Mike (Vito), although Scott seemed to be targeting Vito over Brick since Vito had the flag. In Finders Creepers, Scott attempts to make Brick defeat him and Sam and reach the end of the scavenger hunt challenge first in order to advance his own agenda. However, the Rats end up winning instead due to Sam being alongside him and Brick having no other members of the Mutant Maggots with when he finished the challenge. Furthermore, Brick's punishment for his loss was not elimination, but switching to the Toxic Rats, thus making him another of Scott's targets. 's alarm.]] In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Scott gets annoyed by Brick's alarm clock and dunks it in the toilet, saying that he's gonna do the same to Brick, until the clock's alarm causes a geyser of water to shoot up out of the toilet and into Scott's face. Scott blames Brick for stealing several items such as Lightning's protein and Anne Maria's hairbrush, although he eventually switches the blame to Dawn. Cameron Once Scott was transferred to the Mutant Maggots in Runaway Model, he once again tries to perform the same tactic like he did on his previous team; leading his team to their defeat and vote off one of his team mates. Cameron immediately realizes Scott's plans and tries several times to eliminate Scott and finally succeeds in Eat, Puke and Be Wary. While the conflict was initially subsided early in the next season, it escalates again after the merge when Cameron uses Scott to lure Fang to help the their raft move quicker. Chris McLean In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, when Chris wonders if his chin is "really that big," Scott insults him by saying that it is, and it "looks like a butt." In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Chris accidentally falls into one of Scott's traps and falls into the outhouse. Later when Scott gets eliminated, Chris takes revenge on Scott by making Fang accompany him in the Hurl of Shame. In Food Fright, Scott brags that the obstacle course is soonest, which leads Chris to add the Salad Spinner. During Scott's turn, being stuffed with gruel and pancake, he is so heavy that he causes the log to stop spinning where Chris warns him "You break it you buy it." Still being too heavy to be kicked by the boot, Chris winds it back and activates rockets in the boot giving Scott an excessively hard kick. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, as Scott returns from his night on Boney Island and tries to get off the boat, Chris pushes him back in. Later, Scott falls asleep as Chris was explaining the challenge, so he then yells at him through the megaphone causing him to fall over. Courtney .]] In Total Drama All-Stars, Scott and Courtney were initially placed on different teams and would not have any interaction until Courtney was moved to the Villainous Vultures. While Courtney tries to pull Scott into an alliance with her, he becomes attracted to her. It wasn't long Courtney also finds herself attracted to Scott and began to warm up to him. The two of them become a couple in Zeek And Ye Shall Find but broke up two hours later after Scott saw Courtney kissing Cameron. Although they got back together in the next episode, Scott was heartbroken when he found out that Courtney is planning to bring him to the finals and make him forfeit the challenge to her. Additionally, he was also furious of the doodle of him that Courtney drew. With this, it is presumed that their relationship has ended again. Dakota Scott is instrumental in both of Dakota's eliminations this season. In Truth or Laser Shark, Scott talks to Dawn, Lightning, and Sam about voting off Dakota, saying that she's only in it to become famous and is a detriment in challenges. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Dakota is once again on Scott's team due to a technicality of the previous episode, where Anne Maria leaves the island in a rush to cash in a fake diamond and Chris still needs an extra cast member. When Scott appears to be voted off, he uses his McLean-Brand Chris Head to save himself, which instead leads to the "second most voted cast member" to be voted off, which turns out to be Dakota. (due to Zoey wanting to protect herself with Dakota having fully mutated into a monster with the events of this and the previous episode). Dawn . ]] Although for the most part seeing her as another problem, Scott accidentally gets on Dawn's good side in Ice Ice Baby when he assists in trying to clear out the mutant beetles from their snow fort, making her curiously ask if he was a "beetle whisperer." Scott's conflict with Dawn culminates in Backstabbers Ahoy!, when she finally realizes he was sabotaging their own team on purpose, particularly after he shot his own teammate Sam with one of their own venomous seagulls. After making a confession that she was going to finally convince the Toxic Rats to eliminate him after his deliberate move, she unknowingly sealed her own downfall, with Scott overhearing the entire confession behind the outhouse. With a pile of stolen goods he took that he was going to blame on Brick, he instead made Dawn the culprit, throwing in his shark tooth from Fang to give himself an alibi. Regardless of how much Dawn tried to prove her innocence, the team turned on her. That night, Dawn tried one final time to save herself from elimination by revealing a McLean-Brand Chris Head, but it turned out to be a fake made by Scott while he possessed the real one. Thus, she was eliminated. She tried one final time to take down Scott, referring to him as a "soulless, sociopathic scoundrel," and tried to warn the others about his traitorous nature, only for Chef to swipe her up in her own garbage bag and catapult her off before she could say Scott's name. In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, when Chris said that no one cares about Scott, Dawn laughed at Scott with everyone else. DJ When DJ makes a cameo appearance during Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Scott's quiche scares him enough to run away. Duncan Duncan seems to get along with Scott as seen in Evil Dread when the two of them toast to villainy. In Saving Private Leechball, Duncan says in the confessional that he likes Scott, and he always knows what to expect by him, though they later fight over the leech cannon. After Scott falls over in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Duncan laughs, at him. After that Duncan helps him up, which Scott thanks him for. Erin Like all the other antagonists and some contestants, he was annoyed by Erin's friendly but goofy persona. In one episode when Erin was being her weird self, he said now he knows why Erin annoys everyone. In Saving Private Leechball when Erin ignored Heather and Jo saying she'd rather be manipulated by somebody else, Scott does her a favor. He ask her to form an alliance with him promising her to help her prove Gwen wasn't a villain. Erin rejected, oddly tossing a lamp at him. He tries it again, hugging her. She got angry and threaten him to let go of her. When Scott got hit by the leeches from Jo's cannon, she didn't laugh at his pain like she normally would with people she dislike. Instead she glares and yell at Jo. Fang In the opening sequence, Scott is leaning against the confessional, laughing at Lightning, Mike and Zoey, until Fang comes out and scares him away. In Truth or Laser Shark, Fang manages to eat Scott when the Rats are submerged, but Scott manages to break free, knocking out one of Fang's teeth in the process. The tooth ends up stabbed in Scott's behind where he finds it in confessional and which he decides to keep to carve things later on. Fang is also shown in the confessional upset over his lost tooth and seeming to show malice at the one he lost it to. In Finders Creepers, Fang chases Scott through the graveyard after he opens the coffin containing him. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Scott is heard mentioning Fang in his sleep and he appears to be attacking him. In Runaway Model, Fang sets up a trap for Scott by attempting to lure him to a rope with a slice of pizza, and then catch him with the rope. However, he knows better and says that if there wasn't pepperoni on it, "he'd totally eat that." Fang then picks off the pepperoni, but while doing that, Scott pulls the rope which catches Fang himself. Afterwards, Scott walks away with the pizza. Throughout the opening challenge in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Scott is in constant fear of Fang emerging from the water and attacking his team, which he eventually does. In Grand Chef Auto, when Fang was eating Lightning's butt, Lightning told him that he'll help him get Scott. When they arrived at Mt. Chrismore, Fang jumped and tried to get Scott, but failed when Scott sprayed graffiti into Fang's mouth. Fang chased Scott at the beginning in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, when Scott tripped, he saw a blimp and kicked Fang. Later on, when Zoey burned Scott, he landed on Fang. When they got on the water, Fang chased Scott until he reached the island. In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Scott is seen setting snare traps for Fang. Later, Fang appears and Scott tries to run. Just as Scott surrenders to him, Fang falls into a pit trap made by Zoey. When Scott is eliminated, Chris appears and tells Scott that he has arranged for Fang to join Scott in the Hurl of Shame. This is revenge for Scott causing Chris to become stuck in the outhouse. In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, is revealed that after the hurl of shame Fang had "too much fun" with Scott causing him to be put in a "Trauma Chair" that helps him say "yes" or "no." During the challenge he sits next to Scott, looking at him maliciously. After Fang's teeth get knocked out by Cameron's blast, Scott makes his machine beep "yes". In Heroes vs. Villains, Scott is shown to have developed a phobia of sharks thanks to his injuries at Fang's hands in the previous season. Fang menacingly waves at him from the water during the challenge, to which he, along with Mike and Zoey, react in fear. During the challenge, Scott refuses to jump and clings to a large rock on top of the cliff in fear while Lightning tries to pry him off, knocking the Robot into the water. In Suckers Punched, Fang appears during the challenge in a boxing match, scaring Scott into submission. When he is forced to fight his greatest fear, the sadistic mutated shark brutally and gleefully beats up Scott, causing him to have a concussion and losing the challenge for the Vultures. In You Regatta Be Kidding Me, Cameron lures Fang to Scott as bait so Fang will act as a motor to their boat, and Fang chases Scott for the majority of the episode. In The Bold and the Booty-ful, Fang appears as part of the treasure hunt challenge. He has a giant diamond strapped to his tooth that Scott must retrieve. Scott attempts to coax Fang into giving him the diamond, but Fang gleefully chases Scott. Later, Scott lassoes Fang, but Fang pushes him through the floor and below deck. Eventually, Mal arrives and tricks Scott into thinking he will help him, and he ties up Scott and leaves him for Fang, who brutally beats Scott, causing him to not be able to retrieve his diamond. Heather Like the other newcomers, Scott is not happy to see Heather's return to the island in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon. They are placed on the same team in Total Drama All-Stars, where they still have negative interaction with each other. When Scott flirts with Courtney in Food Fright, Heather was disgusted. Jo In the promotional picture, Jo is seen glaring at Scott while he has his arm around her. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, when the entire cast approaches Camp Wawanakwa on the yacht, Jo tells Scott to stay out of her way if he values his "kiwis." Scott simply responds with "Right back at ya." Scott and Jo exchange unfriendly looks in Truth or Laser Shark before both of them compete in the same leg of the challenge. Scott and Jo are switched from their original teams in Runaway Model, and they glare at each other as they pass by. In Evil Dread, Jo was bothered by Scott's talking. Later on, when she and Heather were fighting to see who's captain and letting the team decide, Jo calls Scott in order to gain his vote. In Saving Private Leechball, Jo accidentally eliminates Scott from the challenge by shooting a leech-ball to him with their team's cannon, and shows no remorse. J.Z. Kotone Lightning In the opening sequence for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Mike and Zoey's combined weight causes the log Lightning is standing on to break, sending them all tumbling down the waterfall. Scott is shown laughing at their misfortune. In Ice Ice Baby, Lightning was saying his catchphrases with the prefix "sha-" while climbing, causing Scott to tell him to shut his mouth. Despite that, Lightning is one of the people that still doesn't know about Scott's true nature. In Finders Creepers, while in the confessional, Scott was contemplating between targeting either Sam or Lightning at the next vote. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Scott tells Lightning and the other Toxic Rats that he will see them at the elimination ceremony. In Grand Chef Auto, Lightning tells Fang that he will take him to Scott if Fang helps him. In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Lightning accidentally hits Scott in the face, although he does look slightly apologetic afterwards. In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Scott tried to convince Zoey to vote off Lightning since he was the strongest player left. After Lightning conveniently displayed his athleticism in front of both of them, this left Zoey conflicted. Scott then tried to convince Lightning to vote off Zoey but Lightning was too busy playing basketball to notice Scott. Scott likely voted Lightning off that night at the elimination but it was Scott sent home since Cameron and Zoey stuck to their original plan. In Heroes vs. Villains, Lightning tried to get Scott to dive as he wouldn't do so due to his phobia of sharks but instead , Lightning tries to get Scott to jump during the challenge, in spite of his fear of sharks.]] Alejandro falls down the cliff. In Evil Dread, while Lightning's exiled on Boney Island, Scott agrees with his teammates to vote off Lightning as soon as possible. Later on, when Lightning returns, Scott asks him if he found the Immunity Idol, finding out that he didn't. In Saving Private Leechball, it is revealed that every member of the team voted Lightning off in the previous episode, including Scott. Megumi Mike Mike immediately knows that Scott cannot be trusted even before he was transferred to his team. He tried to get rid of him with the help of Cameron in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean but failed as he had the invincibilty statue at the time. Scott, on the other hand, has find out about Mike's secret from Cameron and uses this to blackmail Mike into helping him in Grand Chef Auto or Scott will reveal his secret his love interest, Zoey. Mike doesn't want Zoey to think of him as a freak and reluctantly agrees, much to Kotone's anger. After winning the challenge, Scott has the ability to choose anyone for elimination and he chose Mike. Zoey will eventually avenge Mike's defeat by severely injuring Scott in Eat, Puke and Be Wary. In the next season, Scott accidentally hits Mike in the head, awakening his evil personality that has been locked within Mike's mind years ago. Mutant Beavers In Truth or Laser Shark, Scott was chased by a mutated beaver while searching for the McLean-Brand Chris Head. Not only does it chase him through the island, it also breaks into the confessional while Scott is using it, frightening him, and making him cover it up to his teammates out of embarrassment. In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Scott falls from a tree and lands on a mutant beaver before it starts chasing him. Richard Robbie Sam The conflict between these two is mainly one-sided on Scott's part, while Sam thinks of him as a friend, oblivious that he is being targeted like the others. The conflict can be compared to Alejandro and Owen's. In Truth or Laser Shark, Scott and the other campers laugh when they found out that he farted on his first and only date. Later in the episode, Sam objects to Scott's idea of voting Dakota off. In Finders Creepers, Scott admits that he actually plans on losing the challenge in hopes of eliminating either Sam or Lightning. Scott and Sam are the last members of their team and work together throughout the episode, although Scott occasionally tries to slow him down. In the end however, the two of them make it to the finish line and win the challenge for their team, much to Scott's dismay. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Scott mocks Sam when he is pumping air for Brick. Scott also purposely shot the last of the venomous seagulls directly into Sam's back while he was driving their boat, causing their boat to lose control and crash. In Runaway Model, Scott makes fun of Sam throughout the episode, particularly as he decides to side with the more athletic Brick and Lightning in their own little alliance. He tells his team that he is "lost in his own little world." However, when Sam does well in the challenge, Scott actually roots for him. Unfortunately, Sam doesn't pull through and Scott most likely votes him out. Shana Shane Staci The two haven't had much interaction during their time on the island due to Staci's early elimination, despite being on the same team. Like the rest of the Toxic Rats, Scott was annoyed by her constant talking in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, and presumably voted her off that night. Staci also laughed at Scott like the other contestants in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. Sylvia Wing In Summerfic Inventions, it revealed Scott had a crush on her saying that "despite her fiesty attitude, she's one looker." It is unknown it Scott knows Wing is already in a relationship or not through if he does know and tries to flirt with Wing, she will most likely punch him in the face and beat him up. Zoey .]] Zoey is used by Scott to work his strategy on the Mutant Maggots, by tricking her into having sympathy towards him. Furthermore, he attempts to impress her multiple times in order to win her trust. However, he learns from Cameron that Mike, Zoey's crush, is hiding a secret and manipulates him. Eventually, Mike is eliminated and Zoey realizes Scott's true nature. A few episodes later, Zoey takes revenge on Scott by severely injuring him during the challenge. After Scott is finally eliminated, Zoey insults him one last time in the confessional and watches Scott taking the Hurl of Shame with Fang. See also Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction Category:Everyone conflicts Category:Everyone interactions